


Wind Chimes

by jellyjeilly



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Byungchan has been always anxious whenever one of his boyfriend goes out from the town. And Hanse still not used to make Byungchan calm down after Seungsik postponed his return date, even after a third of the month after Seungsik goes out from the town
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik/Do Hanse
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Wind Chimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first time to wrote about polyamory, but it's my first time to wrote it in English. Since English is not my main language, feel free to tell me if you find any errors here!

Hanse glanced at the man who was sitting not far from him, named Byungchan. It's only ten minutes after Byungchan told Hanse that he cannot wait any longer in the lounge near the arrival gate because he is getting more anxious every time he looked that one person is walking out from the arrival gate. Byungchan squeezed Hanse's hand while they walked to the smoking area and then he released Hanse's hand and sat on the available couch. If you thought that Byungchan would be calmed after they moved to the smoking area, the answer is no. He was sitting, but his gesture is restless and his feet were moved just like someone who plays a drum pedal, while the expression on his face, was trying to look calm. Byungchan took out a pack of cigarettes from the inside pocket of his denim jacket, then he lit the cigarette and inhaled the smoke heavily.

Hanse tried hard to not clicked his tongue, because, this is typical of Byungchan who was restless, so Hanse just glanced around, making sure that he and Byungchan were still in the smoking area. Hanse watched how Byungchan exhaled cigarette smoke from his lungs quickly and inhaled again immediately, as if he would run out of life if his lungs weren't filled with cigarette smoke.

"The plane has landed, Byungchan," Hanse muttered softly, as he was afraid to make Byungchan more restless, "Maybe he is queuing to pick up his luggage."

"Yeah," Byungchan said slowly, "I know."

Hanse sighed. Byungchan calmed down a little even though his legs weren't completely stay still. His cigarette was also just left to burn out between his lips, while Byungchan occasionally tapped his cigarette lightly on the ashtray, so that the dust didn't fall on his pants. Hanse's right hand reached over Byungchan's hair, which was a bit messy because of the wind, ruffled Byungchan's hair gently and said, "He will come here."

Byungchan nodded. Hanse still continued to ruff Byungchan's hair while his eyes were fixed on the arrival gate, hoping that the pale pink haired man that the two of them had been waiting for, would come out soon and Byungchan would no longer be anxious.

Hanse grabbed Byungchan's cigarette between Byungchan's lips and took it with his hand. That action immediately made Byungchan turn his head quickly to the left and made him notice that someone with pale pink hair was approaching the smoking area. Byungchan ran and hugged him tightly while Hanse took a single inhalation of cigarette smoke from Byungchan's cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray and following Byungchan to greet him.

The man who was hugged by Byungchan ㅡ Seungsik ㅡ, could only gently rub Byungchan's back because Byungchan hugged him too tightly. Seungsik can even smell his perfume on Byungchan's neck and also the distinctive smell of cigarette smoke. Seungsik sighed before glancing at Hanse, who was standing not far from there, keeping his belongings from scattering and blocking the people's way at the airport. His sighs grew heavier when Hanse just shrugged.

Typical of Byungchan, right?

*

It was already in their heads, of course, how to deal with Byungchan in a situation like this. After hugging Seungsik for a long time, Byungchan then sat in the passenger seat next to Hanse, who was driving, tuning to lo-fi songs while he just leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes without actually falling asleep. Seungsik grabbed his right hand, which was on his lap, and if their car got stuck in a traffic, Hanse's hands were put above Seungsik's hands and Byungchan's hands.

Byungchan didn't talk a lot when they got home, but still voiced a desire to help unpack Seungsik's luggage and what he wanted to eat for lunch. Seungsik and Hanse knew that Byungchan was eager to carry out the nap agenda as soon as possible, so Seungsik immediately went to clean himself and Hanse made instant spaghetti with sausage as a compliment, according to Byungchan's request for lunch.

Byungchan fell asleep almost as soon as his head was on Seungsik's chest with his hands wrapped around Seungsik's stomach. Seungsik waited until Byungchan was completely asleep, then he asked Hanse, who lay on his left and turned his back.

"Did something bad happen while I'm not here?"

Hanse took a deep breath, "Kinda. He can't think clearly because of that and your postponed return and you must change the airlines have made him even more upset."

Seungsik gently rubbed Byungchan's naked shoulder and kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry."

Hanse still turned his back, but there was no more heavy sigh sounded from his direction every time he spoke, "yeah. Sorry because I didn't tell you about Byungchan's condition either. I'm afraid you can't think with clear minds there and...well..."

"Come here."

Hanse turned around and then put his head against Seungsik's neck. He inhaled the scent that he hadn't breathed in for nearly a third of a month. Seungsik smiled as Hanse relaxed in his neck. His hand rubbed Hanse's naked back, "thank you for taking care of Byungchan while I'm not around."

"Well. It's my job too. Sorry that I couldn't make Byungchan calm down even though he's been hit by something bad."

"You guys have both tried not to interfere with my work, and I'm very grateful for that," Seungsik replied firmly, "about Byungchan, we'll talk later when he wakes up."

"Mmhmm," Hanse murmured, "let's just sleep."

Seungsik kissed the top of Hanse's head, "sleep well, honey."

Seungsik felt something wet on his neck briefly, but he said nothing and continued rubbing Hanse's back gently.

Sometimes the universe works in ways that ordinary people cannot believe. Seungsik himself still couldn't think that the three of them, total strangers, decided to live together, share love, share wounds, and struggle together to get through the days, just because the three of them both lost an important figure in their lives.

This relationship did begin with a loss, and lived with normalized the anomalies, but Seungsik believes that their love life is not an anomaly. It's just a same love story that usually happens, every day.


End file.
